The invention relates to radio frequency mesh networks for controlling security and other devices in homes, to a door lock that can be monitored and controlled remotely through a mobile device or via a computer network using a radio frequency mesh network, and to a gateway device that couples a radio frequency mesh network to a computer network.
Many consumers would like to monitor conditions in their homes and be able to control devices within their homes remotely, for example while they are on vacation or at work. If used in a consumer's home, the system would be relatively simple and inexpensive and would be easily installed into existing structures. Ideally, the system would be able to be accessed remotely through existing communications devices, such as the Internet and/or mobile electronic devices such as cell phones.